knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream
This page is a bio for the Starscream from the 2002 series Transformers Armada that's featured prominently in the main series. For the ruler of Warworld (and the version of the character from Transformers Cybertron), visit Emperor Starscream. Starscream is a character from Transformers Armada and is the main heptagonist (seventh protagonist) in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights, and along with his Mini-Con partner Swindle, he joins the Knights to find a new purpose in life, and maybe help other lost souls find theirs. He usually partners up with his fellow Knight Pearl, and later when onto mentor Asuka Langley Soryu. Personailty Starscream is nothing if not honorable. One of the good things that he learned during his time in the Decepticons was his warrior spirit, always willing to take on any challenge and never back down until his spark is extinguished. Though this originally made him too stubborn to get along with anyone, now with his second chance at life, he's taking any chance he can get to enjoy it. Whether it be putting together a surprise party, backing his teammates up in the middle of a fight, or simply participating in their usual silly antics, he's just happy to be around a family who give him the amount of care and respect he deserves. However, some of his Decepticon/Unicron-ian programming is still lingering around his brain module, often taking the form of him acting very hotheaded and irrational at times. Since he famously has the one of the least amount of patience of the Knights, he sometimes jumps into a situation without thinking, which can get him, and the others, into a predicament. As time has passed though, he's begun to mature and listen to his team more. History Pre-Series Originally a Decepticon under the command of Megatron, Starscream abandoned his group after they left him for dead, with him acting as a diversion for the Autobots while they broke into the Autobot base to steal the Requiem Blaster. Feeling betrayed, Starscream lashed out at Megatron, then tried to escape with Tidal Wave pursuing him back to Earth. His original life would come to an end in a last ditch effort to convince Megatron to join forces with Optimus Prime to destroy Unicron and save Cybertron, by challenging him to a final duel to finally see his true strength, then firing his Null Ray Cannons at the Planet Eater. Unicron retaliated by firing a thunder bolt, completely disintegrating him. Mini-Series However, his time of rest would be short, as he was one of the first beings recreated by Unicron, and his first mission was to attack the Mazinger earth. Working as a mindless slave to Unicron's whim, he fought Tetsuya Tsurugi in his Great Mazinger to a stand-still. However, the duel would be cut short, as a portal suddenly opened underneath him, causing him to fall in. Upon falling into a forest, Starscream hit his head against a mountain, causing his processor to reset. This caused him to reawaken surrounded by the trees, now with his memories and old personality intact, wondering how he had gotten there, along with how he was even alive. He then got back up to his feet and decided to investigate his surroundings. Season 1 Asuka Season 2 Season 3 Ablilities & Equipment * Transformation Like all Cybertronians, Starscream has the ability to transform into a vehicle. In his case, he can transform into a fighter jet. * Sword He can folds his left wing upward, with a handle popping out of the side. It then detaches from his side and folds into a sword-like shape and ignites red like a lightsaber. * Lasers Starscream is able to fire multiple small lasers from his sides. * Null Ray Cannons Like most Cybertronians, Starscream can Powerlink with his mini-con partner to unlock a hidden weapon or boost his powers. In his case, Swindle powerlinks onto his back and unlocks two large Null Ray Cannons, which are able to fire two powerful laser blasts. After getting brutally beaten by Megatron, Starscream given several upgrades, including two replacement arms that can be fired from the Great Booster Mk-II when he transforms. He can also attach them to his wings, and act as super boosters. * Scanner To replace his left optic, Starscream was given a red scanning mechanism that allows him to scan things dozens of kilometers away and helps him lock on to a target with his Null Ray Cannons. * Drill Arm Starxcream's new left arm gives him a drill bit (taken from a busted Mass-Produced Getter Two), which can act as both a defensive weapon (blocking bladed weapons) and allows him to pierce through most surfaces. * Machine Gun Starscream's new right arm gives him a machine gun weapon. Relationships While on Mata Nui, Tahu's recklessness and impatience caused him to clash often with Kopaka. Tahu and Kopaka's personality differences came to a head when the two Toa's disagreements caused their team to split. Gali often de-escalated Tahu and Kopaka's conflicts, yet even she has been known to grow frustrated with Tahu's pride. Tahu has most always liked Lewa, even though the Toa of Air takes his duties much less seriously than the Toa of Fire does. However, once Lewa was freed from the effects of the Krana, Tahu had difficulties trusting him. Unknown to everyone, Tahu had himself worn a Krana briefly and therefore knew their power. At times Tahu even wondered if his decision to disband the Toa Nuva was influenced by the Bohrok. His trust in Lewa was restored when the two Toa worked together to stave off Nuhvok-Kal. Demolisher During their time serving under Megatron, Starscream didn't pay Demolisher much mind, as he only thought of him as another dim-witted grunt. The only real times he'd give him any attention was when he did something stupid or when he thought he was getting in the way. However, after his resurrection and spending more time with him, he came to view Demo as a close friend, and even thanks him for what the care and concern he gave him when they were still with the Decepticons. Tidal Wave Swindle As his original Mini-Con partner, Starscream takes a great deal of responsibility towards Swindle. Pearl Pearl is Starscream's most frequent partner in crime, with the two sharing a strong brother-sister type relationship. As a fellow sword wielder and student under Domon's teachings, Starscream respects Pearl a great deal. He's even willing to put up with some of her more "explosive" outbursts, such as when he let her take her frustrations out for her failure in her first mission piloting Rising Gundam by punching his leg multiple times. Pink Diamond Starscream respects Pink greatly as his new leader and as a friend. Though he still questions some of her more "outlandish" moves, he still respects how she takes his input on battle plans and when to change tactics on the fly. He also helps to train her in sword wielding techniques when she acquires her sword. Kamille Bidan Tetsuya Tsurugi Tetsuya is Starscream's second most frequent partner in crime. When the two initially met, Tetsuya attacked him after chasing him down from for attacking a city on his earth. When Tetsuya agreed to join the others to find the one responsible for the portals, he made sure to keep a close eye on Starscream should he turn on them, to which Starscream graciously replied that he'd be willing to take him on again. After Megatron's first attempt at brainwashing Starscream, Tetsuya finally got a true understanding of Starscream's predicament and agreed to aid him in his plight. Their trust between each other continued to grow as they continue to fight Unicron and the Black Moon Clan's forces, culminating when he had to leave to duel with Megatron, with Tetsuya understanding Starscream's motives and letting him take off for the duel. The two have since become close friends, frequently partnering up on scouting missions and passing friendly banter between each other during battles. Mohm Usagi Tsukino Jet Starscream and Jet often clash in their ideas, mostly due to Starscream's hot-headed nature. However, the two do have a mutual respect for each other.(helped by how both are coincidentally jet-forming sword wielders). Drill Catra Darrell & Shannon Boxman Lorelai Heinrich & Jinmay Epsilon When the two first met, Starscream couldn't believe that such a... "sophisticated" robot like Epsilon before. He was immediately taken by her incredible speed and amazing weather-manipulating powers. More over though, he was taken in by her kindness and how she was so open to hear about his plights, something that reminded him of the kindness his old friend Alexis showed him. Asuka Langley Soryu Thundercracker Skywarp Megatron Thrust Wufei Chang Notes Starscream's height is never confirmed anywhere in the original series (not helped by how inconsistent characters' heights were throughout the series). So for KotM, his statitics are taken from the Armada video game: * Height: 19 feet 7 inches (15' 1" in vehicle mode) * Weight: 22,050 lbs * Thrust: 28,000 lbs * Vehicle Top Speed: Mach 2.7 Starscream's scanner, while an obvious nod to Demolisher's visor-like optic, its coloration is also a reference to Dragon Ball's Vegeta. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Characters from Other Universes Category:Former Villains Category:Sword-Wielders Category:Transformers Category:Decepticons Category:Robots Category:Ageless Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters